The Mysterious Kidnapping of Sam Chestersen
by randomgwuncanfan101
Summary: It was just a normal winter day in Toronto, until teenager, Sam Chestersen, is kidnapped in a bowling alley late at night. It's up to Dakota, along with her friends Dawn, Scott, Mike, and Zoey, to retrieve Sam before more danger lurks their way!
1. A Regular Night

**A/N: Oh my God, this is my third story I'm making! Wow…okay, so this is going to be kind of like a secret spy story mixed in with a little bit of action and twisted surprises along the way. In case you didn't read the description, this is basically a kidnapping rescue story in which Dawn, Scott, Dakota, Mike, and Zoey all team up to save Sam from evil bad guys! Okay, let the epicness begin!**

The Mysterious Kidnapping of Sam Chestersen:

Chapter 1: A Regular Night

~Dawn's P.O.V.~

Ah, thank the sprits of nature it's Friday! I've had enough of this week of U of T (University of Toronto), massive amounts of work, apartment payments, my part time job, now it's time to just kick back and relax with my boyfriend, Scott. Yeah, we've been dating for a while now. Well, two weeks, but that's still a while to me.

For this cold, special Friday evening, Scott wanted to invite me over to his apartment to see a movie…alone. Of course I said yes! Although, I was not satisfied with his movie pick: The Shining. Too much blood and swearing, I don't like it. But I decided to watch it anyways. I don't want to be rude and say 'oh, that has too much gore, let's watch Ferngully or Pocahontas (more environmental friendly too)' no, I wouldn't say that. Although, those movies would be fun to watch; Avatar too.

So, once the clock hit 7:45, my cell phone started to ring. Assuming it was from Scott, I went on and answered it, "Hello?" I asked into the speaker.

"Hey, babe, ready to come over?" Scott asked back.

I smiled, of course I was, "Yeah, let me just get my coat and I'll be out in a jiffy."

"Okay, I'll set everything up while you're at it. Food, drinks, hey, is Dr. Pepper alright with you?" Scott tells me.

"Sure, that'll be wonderful! Thanks!" I squealed.

"No problem, kay, text me when you get here. I'll be waiting." Scott says, slightly flirtatious.

"Haha, alright, I won't take long. Bye." I say.

"Later." Scott says back right before I hang up. Okay, let me make sure I got everything: keys, coat, mittens…what else am I forgetting…oh! Right, Scott wanted an extra four-pack of Coors Light and I have it right here for him. I don't drink, and I don't really like the concept of drinking and getting drunk and going all crazy, but I don't judge him for it. At least he knows I don't drink and got me Dr. Pepper.

So, after I got all the stuff I needed for the movie, I started heading out to my car and began to walk to Scott's apartment. His apartment is a couple building's down from mine, so it's easy to get through by walking. The chill in the breezy air adds to the seriously cold weather outside, but it's so soothing.

Once I finally stand at Scott's building, I enter inside and head upstairs to his floor. It's actually the top floor (the 12th floor), so we can see some cool parts of New York out his window too. Once I get up to his room, I begin to knock on the door and wait for his appearance.

Finally, the door opens, "Hey, c'mon in." Scott gestures me in and I walk inside, casually taking off my coat and putting it beside the couch where lies his TV and The Shining DVD sitting on top of the TV, "You ready to watch the movie?" He asks me.

"Yep and I have your four-pack right here." I say as I hand him his pack of beer.

Scott snatches the box from me and carries it over to the couch, "Oh, and you can have your Dr. Pepper. It's right over there, want a glass?"

I shrug, "Sure."

"Kay, I'll get you a glass. Just sit down and be comfortable." Scott tells me right before he goes over to the kitchen to go get a glass of Dr. Pepper. I take off my gloves and place it on his foot rester and right at that moment, Scott comes back, "Here you go." He hands me my Dr. Pepper and I take it from him. It's so good! It's like magic or something, I tell you. This drink is just so powerful!

"Do you want to start the movie?" Scott asks. Still slurping, I nod. Scott gets up and begins to set up the movie. Although, his back was turned to me. So, to my advantage, I get to spot his butt just facing me. Oh, I know I shouldn't be having those dirty thoughts, but I can't help it! It's so…round and perfect! After Scott puts in the disc, he grabs the remote and starts to head back to the couch. Face now facing me, I immediately face foreword, pretending nothing ever happened, "You were staring behind me, weren't you?" He asks when he sits on the couch.

"No I didn't!" I protest, "I was quietly drinking my soda here."

Scott playfully rolls his eyes, "Right."

I frown, "I was!"

"Mmhm, I believe you." Scott says. Phew, it worked. Once the menu of the movie appeared, I began to get really scared. I have never seen this movie before and the cover didn't help me be less scared. It was a straight foreword plot, but too many scary scenes and that 'red-rum' thing is just too freaky and the fact that its 'murder' spelled backwards is real creepy.

Midway through the movie, my cell phone begins ringing inappropriately. I blush nervously over at Scott who has a satisfied face that it's okay if I answer, "Thanks." I kiss him on the cheek and take out my phone, "Be right back." I whisper. Where to run? Where to…oh! The bathroom! Once I enter inside, I finally answer my phone, "Hello?" I whisper.

"DAWN! Ermergerd, I need your help right now!" Dakota's voice comes in.

"Wait, what? What's wrong?" I ask her.

"Okay," Dakota begins, "So Sam and I were going bowling, right, and then suddenly, all the lights in the building went off for a second and them came back on immediately afterwards. When they did, Sam was gone! I looked everywhere for him and I finally found him with tape over his mouth and being thrown into a black limo. I ran to stop it from driving away, but it was too late! I don't know where they're taking him!"

"Did you find any clues?" I ask her.

"Well, a napkin fell out of the limo that said 'E.V.I.L. (Every Villain Is Lemons)', but I have no clue what that means. I think it's their business company or something." Dakota tells me.

"Well," I say, "I'd love to help out on this mystery/kidnapping. But Scott and I are having a movie night and I would really like to spend the rest of the…"

Dakota begins to brawl into the phone, "But Sam is kidnapped! Somewhere out there he is being tortured and he needs our help!"

"Can't you get the police to go find him?" I ask her.

I soon hear a knock on the door that scares me to death. I turn around and find Scott knocking, "Everything alright? I heard yelling." He says.

"No, why would I go to them? They never help him out with anything," Dakota yells at me, "You're my only hope! Please!? You can bring Scott too and I promise you too can have your romantic time."

I sigh looking at Scott, who overheard it, he smiles and nods and I turn back to the phone, "Okay, fine. We'll go look with you." I say.

"Oh, thank you so much! I hope you don't mind that I brought Mike and Zoey too. You wouldn't mind, right?" Dakota informs me the news.

"No, we wouldn't mind at all." I say, "Now, just tell me where to meet you at and I'll be there."

"Can I meet you at your apartment?" Dakota asks me.

I nod, "That'll work."

"Kay, thank you so much! Bye!" Dakota hangs up the phone, as do I.

"Scott, we're apparently going to save Sam from 'kidnappers'." I say, using finger quotation marks.

Scott sighs, "Ah well, that's okay. We can plan the movie another night. Plus, this will kind of be exciting. Just you, me, and…other people…out to do something unusual for a change. That'll be fun, right?"

"I guess it can be." I agree.

"Alright, let me just grab my coat and boots and we can head right out." Scott leaves the room to get his stuff and I also go over to grab my mittens and coat. Tonight's going to be a long night.

**A/N: And that's chapter 1. It gets more interesting later on, so don't worry! Hope all of you who read this liked it and could hopefully later read more of it once it continues with new chapters, of course. Well, thanks for reading and remember to review if you like it that much. More to come in the future. Bye!**


	2. On the Mission!

**A/N: Chapter 2 is here everybody! Yay! I'm starting to get into this story a lot more and I hope you guys will too! :D And thank you to my reviewers, all two of you! Lol, just kidding...Kay, so here's the story!**

The Mysterious Kidnapping of Sam Chestersen

Chapter 2: On the Mission!

~Scott's P.O.V~

"What time is it now?" Dawn asks me as we continue to wait outside for Dakota, Mike, and Zoey to arrive. I can't believe we have to go with them to do…whatever the heck we're doing! A mystery!? Are you kidding me!? The moment I'm spending time with my awesome girlfriend and then SUDDENLY we have to go find Dakota's loser boyfriend!? That's wonderful! But I tried to keep my emotions in and just answer Dawn's question.

I check my phone, "9:49."

Dawn groans, "They should've been here already."

"Well, you know Dakota, always needs to take a few stops along the way." I tell her, rolling my eyes. It's actually a fact. One time, Dakota had to drive me to my apartment from the movies because my friends ditched me at the movies, so Dakota drove me…to the mall, McDonalds, and to stop and look at puppies. It was just the worst possible thing ever. 'OMG, Scott, look! They're having a sale on mascara!' and 'OMG, Scott, look how much these prices are!" Yeah, it got annoying. So I hope she doesn't do it this time.

Finally, her car zoomed up right in front of Dawn's apartment building and the door to her car opened up immediately, "Get in!" Mike ordered us.

"Hurry!" Zoey yells at us.

"Wait, why are you guys here?" I ask them.

"There's no time to explain!" Mike calls out, "Grab onto our tongues!"

Dawn stares at Mike with suspicion, "Uh…"

"Just get in!" Dakota shouts at us. We both get in and sit in the middle row seats of the car. Dakota is driving and Mike is sitting next to her in the passenger seat. Zoey is sitting in the middle and now, so are me and Dawn. The car drives away VERY quickly and we are left driving on a freeway. Hope that we don't get into a car accident. Did I forget to mention that Dakota is quite possibly the worst driver in existence?

"So, what exactly are we looking for?" Dawn asks.

"E.V.I.L." Mike answers.

"Oh, the logo on the napkin?" Dawn asks another question. I have no idea what is going on, so I just go along with it anyways.

"Yeah, we think it's where the kidnappers have hidden Sam at." Zoey says.

"And we're almost there too, just five more miles and we'll save you, Sammy-Bear." Dakota creepily says.

"What exactly is E.V.I.L.?" Mike asks.

"Duh, what do you think it is?" I ask back, "It's obvious what it is; it's an evil agency gang out."

"A business group?" Mike questions. Oh my God…

"It could be," Dawn defends him, "We don't know, though, until we find it."

"But how do we know where it's at?" I ask her.

"Easy, MapQuest, of course!" Zoey pulls out some MapQuest instructions and reads them out loud to Dakota, "Okay, take a right turn on Exit 47-A."

"The next one after this exit!?" Dakota asks, concerned.

Zoey nods, "Yes."

"Shit! I just passed it!" Dakota announces. See, told you she was a bad driver…

"Oh no! We can't turn around either." Mike points out.

Dakota gasps, "Noooo!"

"Don't worry, Dakota, we'll just take the next exit and then we'll turn around there and get back on track. It's a piece of cake." Zoey says.

Dakota sniffs and smiles, "Awesome, let's do this!" Dakota takes the exit and falls off the freeway and back onto the main road, "Okay, read the directions! What's the next step!?"

Zoey skims around on the directions and finally says, "Take a left right…here!" Dakota violently takes a left which causes me, Dawn, and Zoey swaying over to the side. I'm surprised we didn't die on the freeway, "Okay, take this turn and E.V.I.L. should be right here."

"Oh, good." Dakota sighs of relief.

"Same here." I mutter. After Dakota takes the turn, we enter this large dark, deserted street corner area and right in front of us is this huge building!

Mike looks at the napkin and then back at the building and replies with, "Yep, this is it."

"How can you see the sign? Its pitch black out." Dakota asks, squinting so she could see.

Zoey scratches her head, "Yeah…I wonder why that is? Shouldn't it be light in there if Sam's in there?"

"Well, c'mon! We didn't come all this way to stare at it, let's go." I push Zoey, signaling her to go, but I completely forgot that her door was open and Zoey is pushed out of the car!

"Zoey!" Mike calls out and goes to make sure if she's okay.

Dawn frowns at me and I nervously laugh, "Sorry, Zoey." I tell her.

"Oh, it's alright." Zoey says, brushing herself.

"No, it is not alright!" Dakota yells out from…somewhere. Where is sh-? How did she already reach over to the main door of the building that quickly!? "The door's locked!"

"How can it be locked?" Dawn innocently asks.

Zoey slaps herself in the face, "Oh, that's probably why there's no lights on in there, it's probably closed."

"What!?" Dakota screams, "No. We are breaking in here and busting out my Sam. Now let's go!"

"I got an idea!" Dawn says. She runs over to a garbage can and goes to pick it up, "Scott, can you help?" I run over to her and help her with it and I just drag it where she wants to go. She stops at the window and yells, "Okay, let it go!" I let go and Dawn smashed the window with the garbage can! We all stare at her with awe and Dawn's just like, "What other way could we have used?"

Mike nods, "True."

"It's also weird how no security bells came on." Zoey tells us.

"C'mon! Sam's probably suffocating in there!" Dakota predicts. We all climb through the shattered window and enter this extremely dark, big room.

"Oh, it's too dark in here!" Dawn says.

Suddenly, Dakota pulls out two flash lights and hands them to me and Mike, "Okay, we'll split up to find him. Dawn, you and Scott check upstairs; Mike, Zoey, and I will check down here."

"Wait, there's an upstairs?" I ask.

Dakota nods, "Yes, now let's split up."

**A/N: And…chapter is officially done! Ah, this one was kind of long. Okay, to be honest, I never actually thought the mystery through, so I'm just coming up with stuff as I go along. :P Well, thank you for reading and I will be back to update again soon! See yah!**


	3. Clues

**A/N: Wow, it's been exactly one month since I last updated. Well, it won't take as long next time, I promise. Thank you to my readers and I hope you love this new chapter!**

The Mysterious Kidnapping of Sam Chestersen:

Chapter 3: Clues

~Mike's P.O.V.~

"Okay, I can't see a thing over here! I think your flashlight is busted or something." Zoey tells Dakota. This place is filled with darkness and the only thing that can help are those two flashlights. I don't know if Scott and Dawn's are working but hopefully they're doing better than ours.

"No it's not! You're just being retarded! Just bang it on something!" Dakota yells at her.

"Hey, don't yell at her! Maybe the flashlight is broken or something." I yell back at Dakota.

"Oh God, are you serious? I just put new batteries in here about a week ago!" Dakota angrily takes the flashlight and starts banging it on the floor.

"I don't think that's going to work." Zoey tells her just before a gust of light pops up out of her flashlight.

"Oh! Suck it!" Dakota screams at Zoey. Zoey rolls her eyes and we continue to walk towards...nothing. Where would Sam be anyways? Ugh, this is going to take forever! We've gotten nowhere!

"Dakota, I think we should just give up. Maybe Sam just went home." I tell her.

"Are you f**king retarded!? He didn't walk home! He got kidnapped and we are not stopping until we find him!" Dakota screams in my face.

"Well, maybe the napkin that fell out of the limo was just a restaurant napkin that fell out." Zoey suggests.

Dakota stops and stares at both of us, "You guys are so selfish, just caring about your own love life's? Well, this is my love live and I'm teaming up with two couples to save him. So you BETTER help me or..."

"Hey, I think I found him!" Scott yells from upstairs.

Dakota turns around and runs over to where she heard Scott's voice, completely ignoring us, "Where are you guys at!?"

Dawn yells, "Upstairs!"

In a matter of seconds, Dakota is upstairs and grabs Scott by the collar, "Where is he!?"

"I said I think I found him." Scott chokes out.

Dakota frowns and enters the room where Scott and Dawn thought Sam was in.

"Should we follow them?" Zoey asks me.

I shrug, "I guess. What else do we have to do? Except hear Dakota yell at Dawn and Scott" Zoey laughs and grabs my hand and we walk over to where the others were at. Once we enter inside the little room, Dakota is seen crying on the floor and Dawn comforting her.

"What happened?" Zoey asks.

"We found a tape recorder," Scott responds and throws us a tape recorder, "Press the little green button."

"No!" Dakota sobs, "I don't want to hear the message again!"

Zoey presses the button and out comes a voice, "Greetings. It appears you have found this tape recorder, which means you are looking for your friend, Sam, aren't you? Well, lucky for you, we know where he is. But we won't tell you where he is, then the game wouldn't be as fun anymore, now wouldn't it?No, no it wouldn't be. So, we've decided to play a little game with you. If you beat the game, we'll properly give back your little friend. But, you have to play first. If you don't play? Well, hehe, let's just say your friend will be sleeping with the fishes tonight. Your first clue? Die Young." The tape then shuts off.

"Oh my God! They're going to drown Sam!" Zoey screams, "We have to leave hear immediately and find the first clue!"

"I think the first clue is a spoiler. I mean, die young? That obviously means they've already drowned Sam." Scott tells Zoey. Dakota sobs even louder now.

"Or maybe it means something else!" I suggest, "What's the first thing that comes to your mind when you hear the words 'die' and 'young' together?"

Scott and Zoey think for a bit until suddenly, Zoey shouts, "That Ke$ha song?"

"What the Hell does Ke$ha have to do with Sam?" Scott asks.

"Maybe Ke$ha is part of the clue?" Dawn asks.

"Possibly. But I'm not sure where to find that clue at." I respond back to her.

"Oh!" Dakota sniffs up her nose, "Ke$ha's having a concert tonight at Kool Haus tonight!"

"Wow. What a coincidence." Scott vaguely says.

"What time?" I ask her.

"It doesn't start till nine thirty." Dakota tells me.

"It's nine-fifthteen right now!" Dawn looks at her watch, shocked.

"C'mon, maybe if we race over there, we can still make it to the show and find our clue!" Zoey says.

"What if the clue is not over there?" Dawn asks.

"Well, we'll try. Now, hurry before we're too late!" I shout out as Zoey rushes to get outside.

"Wait!" Dakota shouts, "Take the tape recorder! We might need it later on!" Scott shrugs and takes the tape recorder as he and Dawn run out of the room followed by me, Zoey, and Dakota. After all of us get out through the window, Scott opens up the front door, but is stopped by Dakota, "Um, no, I'm driving. Get in the back!" Scott glares at her and him and Dawn get in the back. Zoey and I look around and decide where to sit.

"Should I sit up front again to help Dakota out?" Zoey asks.

"Mm," I begin, "I guess. But I think I should, just in case..."

"JUST GET IN THE CAR!" Dakota screams at us. Zoey zips in front while I scoot in the back next to Dawn and Scott. Dakota steps on the peddle and furiously leaves the E.V.I.L. building.

"Do you even know where Kool Haus is at?" Zoey asks Dakota.

"Uh, yeah I do. It'll take ten minutes to get there. Piece of cake." Dakota assures us.

"Alright." I say, unsure of Dakota's answer.

Dakota puts on an adventurous face, "Okay, next stop: The Ke$ha Concert!"

**A/N: Alright, this is going to be a very fun ride of excitement! Why Ke$ha? I don't know, I guess I was just bored and thought Ke$ha would be awesome in the story, right? Alright, stay tuned next time for the very next chapter! And remember to review! :D**


	4. Kesha, Here We Come!

**A/N: Hey guys! Long time, no update. Well, not to fear, update is today! (Probably knew that since you see the story's been updated already when you look 'Total Drama fanfiction') So, anyways, this one's going to be long! It's filled with adventures like we finally get to see Sam's P.O.V. (but just for a quick bit ;] ), People getting lost, and KESHA! Woo!**

The Mysterious Kidnapping of Sam Chestersen:

Chapter 4: Ke$ha, Here We Come!

~Sam's P.O.V.~

...huh? Hey...where am I? Where's Dakota? Why is everthing so...dark? Everything's so gloomy and scary. Each time I blink I feel a clump on myself like a shiver. I feel like I'm being carried or stolen or something. But, gosh, everything's so confusing I don't even know what's happening! I hear voices, but I don't know what they're saying. Small orange light then start to shine out from the darkness. I'm now surronded by the strange , at least it's not dark anymore. But, then the movement stops too and I just rest there, totally unaware of what in the heck is happening. But I can't feel my face anymore. I can't feel anything. I can barely stay awake.

But, then, just when I thought I wasn't going to stay awake much longer, I feel a giant pillow touch my body and throws me across...somewhere (I'm not sure where I'm at still) and I land on some soft couch(?). Suddenly, all I see is bright lights. EXTREMLEY bright lights. Bright...lights...everywhere...I can't...even...

~Dakota's P.O.V.~

Fireworks explode everywhere as I try to find Kool Haus, "Zoey, give me the map!?" I shout at her. When I get worried, I get very furious. Trust me. One time, when the cashier didn't allow me to buy this new purse, I threw it at his crotch and threatned to hunt him down.

"We don't have a map. You told us you knew where Kool Haus was, remember?" Zoey, the little shit, tells me.

I turn around and ask, "I never said that! Now you're putting freaking words in my mouth, Zoey!? Huh!? Now stop acting like a ***** and help me out. Where. Is. The. MAP!?"

Zoey gives me a stupid frown and goes all Godzilla on me, "Listen, Dakota, YOU told us where Kool Haus was and I did NOT put words in your mouth. Now, stop acting like a drama queen, calm down, and take us there."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I respond, fluffing my hair.

Zoey slaps herself in the face (why?) and sloutches back in her chair, "Okay, I'm done. Mike?"

"Dakota, maybe you can try to calm down...just a little?" Mike asks softly, obviously not trying to get on my bad side.

"I agree. Your aura is feeling very red and cold right now. It seems your nervous for Sam." Dawn 'sweetly' tells me.

"OF COURSE I'M WORRIED! What are you saying!? I'm NOT nervous!?" I scream at her.

"You seriously need to calm the heck down," Scott yells at me, "How about, since we apparently don't have a map, we can maybe, I don't know, ask for directions?"

"We're not going to ask strangers for directions! Have you seen some certain citizens around here? I don't trust them." I tell Scott. Seriously, though, one tried to...nope. Not going to say it. It's WAY too inapropriete, "Does anybody have an iPhone? We can look it up on there."

"I have an iPhone!" Mike shouts. Um...that's cool, can you take it out, Mike?

"Well, can you take it out and look up where Kool Haus is? Just to make sure I know where it is and if I rememberd." I ask politley.

"I can't." Mike responds.

"And why not?" I ask him.

"I have no internet connection." Mike answers.

"THEN WHY DID YOU BRING UP YOU HAVING AN IPHONE IN THE FIRST PLACE!?" I scold him.

"I thought I had connection. Jeez, Dakota, I'm sorry," Mike apoligizes, "Don't be so harsh."

I sigh. They're right; I am being too harsh on them. But this is Sam we're talking about. I miss him so much and I don't want anything to happen to him. I turn to Mike and say, "Don't be sorry, I'm just freaking out right now. I seriously have no idea where this place is. I thought I did, but then I realized it was the wrong place I was thinking of. I'm sorry everbody."

Zoey pats my thigh, "It's okay, let's just ask some kind person on the road if they know where it is. Okay?"

"Okay, fine. Let's ask somebody." I finally agree. What's the best shot we got anyways? But who knows if the strangers could be creeprs who just want dirty love? That is so GROSS! Ew! No, I really don't want to do that. That is so creepy! But, lucky for me, there was a sign that said Kool Haus was five miles away! So we didn't have to ask no stranger anymore! Phew!

"Oh, Dakota! Look at that sign over there!" Zoey points out what I just saw and I nod.

"Yes, yes, now there will be no talking to strangers. Let's go." I say as we drive past that sign. Yay! No strangers for me, thank you. Well, now we know where Kool Haus is! But how do we get inside...crap. Forgot about that part.

"Uh, guys, how are we going to get inside the concert when we don't even have tickets for the concert?" Well, Mike just repeated what I was just thinking. Why do people keep doing this? Mike and Zoey must have share some sort of espn or something, I swear.

"Oh, shoot. I forgot about that part." Zoey sighs.

"We could break in." Scott suggests.

"That sounds risky." Zoey answers, worried.

Scott shrugs, "Not really. When you think of it complicated-like it is."

"I don't think sneaking in is the best solution. We'll get caught!" Dawn gasps.

"I've only been caught once, so it's alright." Scott assures Dawn, who gives him an unsure stare back.

"I can distract them!" Mike grins.

"Oh!" Zoey jumps, "Can I too?"

"No," Mike says, "I think you better stay with Scott and Dawn."

"Um, excuse me? What about me?" I turn to them for a brief moment.

"You'll be in the distraction with me." Mike says.

"But what if only I have to find the clue? What if the clue only arrives with the pressense of me?" I ask Mike. The clue seemed to be deeper than an old pop song. It meant more, I think, "I better go along with the others...what's even our 'distraction' anyway?"

"What if we bring 'Chester' in?" Zoey winks at Dawn, who nods back.

"Chester? Oh no..." Mike facepalms himself.

"That's actually not that horrible an idea," Scott almost lets out a creepy smile, "But what the heck is Chester going to do to distract? Rant about life?"

"Perfect!" Zoey smiles, mouth agape.

"Oh no," Mike sloutches in his chair, "I don't think Chester should..."

"Yes Chester should!" Zoey almost yells at him (what a mean girlfriend omg), "Chester is perfect to distract the security! They'll be so confused!"

Mike lets out a deep sigh, "Alright, fine. But I can't go alone, I need a partner and you can't go. You'll have to keep an eye out for the clue. You'll have better luck finding one then I will."

"I could help you out," Dawn steps up to the table, "Could I join you, Mike? I wish to not break into anything."

"Sure Dawn! You could pretend to be my date!" Mike smiles.

"Hehe, okay." Dawn giggles like a two year-old.

"Cool! It's set then!" Mike says, "We'll pretend we're both going together and then the security will obviously ask us for our tickets and we'll say we don't have any and that will most likely set out Chester to confuse them. Then I, Chester, will try to break in while Dawn, you'll try to come in with me," Dawn nods and Mike continues, "That will set the security off and they will come after us to kick us out. That's where you guys come in and sneak out the back door. The security will most likely call them over here too."

"What if this backfires?" Scott inturupts Mike.

"Then we burn a hole through the roof of the building and sneak in." I respond. Goodness, Scott, we have more options! Seriously..

"I don't think we can do that, but let's just worry about Plan A for now." Mike says.

"Oh! Mike, we're here!" Zoey points to Kool Haus right in front of us, "That was quick!"

"Oh no, we have to get past ticket security in the booth too." I remember, "Got a new plan, Mike?"

"Uh..." Mike begins to think, at least that's what I hope that's what he's doing. Wait, you know what, why am I always the one waiting for people to come up with ideas? I can think of brilliant things too! I have a brain too full of wonderful ideas!

"'Nevermind Mike, I got this." I tell Mike as we pull up to the booth. I have no idea what I am doing, but here it goes!

**A/N: BOO! :D Haha, cliffhanger again! What do you think Dakota's brillaint plan is? Well, you'll just have to find out in the next chapter! Did the Sam P.O.V. give anybody suggestions on where he is either? I've tried to not give it away, but I gave some "hints", wink-wink. Anyways, the next chapter will definatly not take so long and don't forget to review! Me would like that! :P**


End file.
